until the end, mon amour
by AnimeAru
Summary: ukraine and canada have never even met. one day, fate steps in, and for once, canada is- GASP- noticed. CanadaXUkraine


Until the End, Mon Amour  
Ukraine X Canada

i do not own hetalia ~aru

Chapter one

Bright rays of sun shone through the glittering frost, creating a dazzling light show in Ukraine's room. She lay on a small bed with a tattered mattress, wearing a loose teal night gown and was sleeping beneath a light pink blanket. The alarm clock by her head read 7:24, and she was snoring lightly. "Sister! Are you coming?" Two voices call from downstairs. One is that of a man, seeming a little fatigued by sleep deprivation, but still a little enthusiastic. It was the voice of her brother, Ivan Braginski, the Country of Russia. The other was that of a woman, it was cold and seemed almost forced. This was her little sister, Natalya Arlovsakya, who represents Belarus.

She awoke with a start, and realized that she was supposed to have woken up an hour ago. "Wait! Wait for me!" She shouts. She jumps out of bed, and she dashes for her closet. Her back ached from carrying the weight of her chest, but she hurried to grab her signature overalls and white top. She heard the door being opened just as she had finished dressing and grabbed her head band. "PLEASE WAIT!" She called. She ties it in, then rushes down the stairs, leaving without having anything to eat. "I'm here brother, sister!" She smiles. The three nations pile in the car which was being driven by Lithuania, and the other two Baltic's cowered in the back of the car.

The trip to the world meeting was long and boring, but after an hour or maybe two, they arrived in Paris, France. France himself stood outside an overly-showy building. "Bonjour!" He greeted. He took Ukraine's hand and kissed it. "Mon Cherie" he whispers. England was behind him, and smacked him with a book. "Don't stare at her chest, git!" He scolds. "Terribly sorry for my less-than-gentlemanly friend" Apologizes England. "Thank you, Mr. England" Ukraine smiles. The three walk into the meeting room. Looking at the seating, they split up to take their seats. Russia goes to sit with the Baltics and Poland and Belarus was in between Lithuania and Russia.

Ukraine finds her seat is in between the countries France and Canada. 'Who was Canada again?' She wonders. Everything is in chaos, just like at every meeting before. For some reason, Ukraine felt that today would be different. Little did she know, she was completely right? After racking her brain, trying to remember who this Canada person was, she came back to reality because the meeting was about to start. "Vhe are here to talk about-" begins France, cut off when a boy with dirty blonde hair that had a long curl and glasses burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" He pants, coming to a halt next to Ukraine. Suddenly, Ukraine recognizes him. "Who are you?" Everyone asks simultaneously. France looks away from them, appalled.

Ukraine motions to the seat by her. Canada complies, and he sits down. "Y-you're Canada, right?" Ukraine asks shyly. "H-huh? Yeah, im Canada. Call me Matthew, okay?" He replies. "Sure! I'm Ukraine, and my human name is Katyusha. Call me Kat. Do you have any nicknames?" She asks. "Not really, big brother France sometimes calls me 'Mattie'-" "UKRAINE, STOP TALKING TO AIR! VE ARE TRYING TO RUN ZHIS MEETING!" Germany yells across the table. "What do you mean, air? Don't you see Matthew?" She asks. "Who?" Everyone replies. She had had enough. She started to cry, and she turned to run, but tripped, and landed on the floor. This doesn't stop her; she gets to her feet and makes a beeline for the door.

Canada didn't even have a second thought; he jumped from his seat, and chased after her. He bolted out the door, and they were thrust open with a mighty crash, he saw her on the floor at the end of the hallway, crying. She was on her knees and the light from the window besides her encircled her in stained-glass rainbows. Breathing heavily, he sprinted the last stretch before he reached her. "Kat!" He says, pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright? Why did you suddenly run out?" He asks. "How can they treat you that way? It's cruel!" Ukraine asks. "It doesn't bother me, nobody notices me anyways. Don't worry about me!" Canada lies, trying to make her feel a little better. "But it's sick! I see you just fine!" She sobs. Canada pats her back, holding her close. "But they can't." He says. Ukraine had never been treated like this; nobody ever had cared about her feelings.


End file.
